


Earth Landing

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Autobots first land on Earth. Sucky summary is sucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com) advent calendar 2011, Prompt: #2: Setting: deep space.   
>  This is set before the first Transformers movie. Also, my main fandom is actually Star Trek, so I couldn’t resist picking up on the deep space prompt when I saw it. :o)

The Autobot craft soared through space, surrounded by an endless vista of stars. Bumblebee stared through the forward screen, taking in everything that he could, the stars, the utter blackness, the occasional planet and adjoining satellite. Since leaving Cybertron after the wars between Autobots and Decepticons, he had thought himself prepared for the vastnesses of space and the sheer loneliness the stars provided. If not for the occasional chatter from the Autobots behind him - Jazz’s jocular asides, Ironhide’s serious tones and Optimus’ deep rumble - Bumblebee would have believed himself entirely alone.

Bumblebee shifted where he stood, turning his gaze further out towards the far stars, trying to penetrate through the white-pinpointed canvas of space to find their destination amongst the crushing loneliness. He placed one large, metallic hand heavily upon the console before him, careful not to jar any of the controls to send them crazily off course and contemplated.

He wondered about Earth, what it would be like, what humanity in general would be like. His thoughts rambled through his extensive brain, calculating every single last thing that could go wrong, and everything that could go right. With the search for the Allspark an imperative, he only hoped that their mission would go smoothly. He suspected that, as always, something would have to go wrong before it would go right. After all, they knew that Megatron was after the same thing they were after and he wouldn’t go down without a fight. Bumblebee was not a prophet, nor a seer, so didn’t know what would happen to any of them. All he had was Optimus Prime’s unshakable certainty that the side of good would prevail.

The kindly Autobot turned slightly when he felt another’s presence, nodding silently at Optimus as the Prime took his place beside Bumblebee. Optimus was silent for a time, ocular arrays scanning the vastnesses outside, finally settling upon a far distant blob of blue. He raised one massive hand and pointed forward, attracting Bumblebee’s attention to the fast approaching globular shape of the Earth.

“There’s Earth,” Optimus said, quietly. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Bumblebee nodded, but remained silent. His vocal arrays hadn’t worked properly since the wars, despite Ratchet’s best efforts at repairing them. Bumblebee knew that, given time, the medic would find a way to fix him. All Bumblebee had to exercise now was patience in the meantime.

“I hope Megatron doesn’t destroy something so beautiful,” Optimus said, filling in the silence.

“We gotta have faith,” Bumblebee supplied, tapping into a George Michael song that was playing on the stereo to get his point across.

Optimus nodded, but didn’t say anything. Instead, they stared out of the forward screen together, silence reigning supreme as they watched the tiny blue dot of the Earth grow larger, coalescing into green landmasses and large blue swathes of oceans. Weather systems dotted the planet, clouds forming storms and sunny days alike, coming closer as the Autobots made their way to a final Earth landing.


End file.
